Believe.
---This book is dedicated to all Warrior fans (including myself) that are referred to as "stupid" for reading the series. BELIEVE Blurb India Rubenski is a big fan of Warriors and she always wished the cats were real. But family thinks the book is silly. Her friends begin making fun of her for liking Warrior Cats and soon she has no one. How better it would be if she could meet the cats ... if she believed. Prologue I'm so bored! No book is interesting enough! I HATE READING!, India thought. Now was the time that the family would get their books to read. Most of India's family members were nonfiction readers. They urged India to read discovery books but she was only interested in fiction. And all the fictions she'd seen were boring. And then she strolled by the H section. I guess it couldn't hurt to loom through these lame books. Her eyes peered at every single book until they looked back on the ones with cat pictures on them. Warriors ... Yellowfang's Secret. Well that sounded interesting. Not bad to try out. Considering I'm a loser with nothing else to read. So that night, she had checked out the book and was now sitting on her bed in her room, reading eagerly about Yellowpaw's adventures with Raggedpaw. It was so long since a book had captivated her like this. Of course, her mother had stared at her in surprise. "I thought you hated fiction. Now you're reading about cats?" India felt unsettled but she kept that off her mind as she read the book. Now she was done and the book had left her in tears. Poor Yellowfang, her own son and mate turning against her. And stupid jerk Foxheart. Even though the book was sad, India knew she had to read more. But she had to wait until her family went to the library again. ~_~ "Dawncloud has died!" Blackstar announced. The cats at the gathering yowled in disbelief. ' "Dappletail has died too!" Firestar added. "So did Wrenflight" Tallstar meowed. "Sunfish has joined StarClan too" Leopardstar mewed sadly. "The twolegs are taking over everything!," Blackstar lashed his tail. "They have to be stopped!" "But what can we do?" Tallstar asked. "We just have to keep hope," Firestar suggested. "StarClan will help us." "What has StarClan done," Leopardstar interrogated. "They just sit back, claiming our warriors one by one." At response to this, dark clouds covered the moon. Firestar looked shocked. "Leopardstar, you shouldn't say stuff like this! StarClan is getting upset!" "But Firestar, in her defense, no medicine cat has received any omen." Cinderpelt called from where the medicine cats gathered. Firestar sighed. "Have any of the leaders been contacted by them?" Every single leader shook their head. "Then I guess it's no hope" Tallstar sighed, sadly. "If one more warrior dies, ShadowClan is leaving the territory.," Blackstar growled. He paused to look up at the clouds that had parted themselves from the moon now coming back to shield the light. "If StarClan cares at all, they will help us and stop my Clan from leaving. Otherwise, we're gone. Gathering dismissed!" The ShadowClan leader padded away with his Clanmates and, as each leader led their clanmates away, every single cat chattered. But after every cat left, only one strayed behind, making an excuse to look for catmint and healing berries. I mustn't tell them what I interpreted. They will see it soon. Chapter 1 I wonder if the things I did were just to be different To spare myself of the constant shame of my existence ''---Burning Bright'' Ever since she was born, the Rubenskis knew India was different. While when the rest of them were children and always listened to their parents, never failing to obey even one command, India was always getting into trouble. She just wasn't an active listener. She was always daydreaming, dreaming of the one day she would become a writer... "India, it's time to eat!" Mrs. Rubenski called. India washed her face, hands and came downstairs to the dining room where her mother, father, aunt, uncle, and grandparents sat. They were an odd family, rather than just mother, father and children, they had the whole family together. India's aunt, uncle and grandparents had moved in when she was 3 years old because their house got destroyed by a hurricane. The harsh thing was, India's parents were soft-hearted and forgiving when she was young but after the rest of the family moved in, her parents were harsh to her. So was the rest of the family. India was a schoolgirl who attended Gray Lake Junior High and went to 6th Level. Since she was able to get homework done while she waited for her uncle to pick her up (which was 1 hour after her friends left), she didn't have much anything to do at home except chores, chores, chores. Until she found Warriors. So far she had read up to Forest of Secrets and was going to start Rising Storm that night. She loved the books dearly and admired Fireheart. She was sorrowful at Spottedleaf's and Silverstream's demise and highly suspicious and very angry with Tigerclaw. But the problem was, she took her books to school and read them while waiting for her uncle. This caused her to do homework at home, which wasn't much problem because she could get it done, but her family got angry with this sudden change. India was worried because they already seemed to be displeased with Warriors. India sat down at the dining table and began drinking the soup her mother had prepared. "India dear," her grandmother said warmly. "We'd like to speak with you" India gulped the soup and nodded. Her grandmother cleared her throat and started talking, "Studies is a such marvelous aspect of life. Education is the only way to be smart. And smartness is the key to life" India inwardly groaned as she realizes where this conversation was going. "So, you must take every waking moment to be the best in your school and...uh...have only 10 minutes - possibly less to "enjoy" yourself with your unreal fiction. Then spend your free time doing household chores. Is that good, India?" India nodded reluctantly. I've only read 4 books and they're ALREADY disciplining me? My god! Chapter 2 But I'm beautiful in my own way they can't say no I'll do what I please they can't refuse Category:Foxstep's Fanfictions